Consume, Devour Uroboros
by xBlackStars
Summary: *Spoiler Alert: RE5* What happened if Wesker did survive from the top of the Mountain in Resident Evil 5? He's escaped death not just once, but twice. Having failed to finish his mission and to take down Chris Redfield, this is his last chance for World Domination, and to be the God he deserves to be. *Dark themes, not your average/usual Albert Wesker.* Wesker/OC. Mature
1. Control

Death.

Not once did he think it would be an easy escape, having escaped it not once but twice. It was his only regret was that he didn't manage to take down his former STARS comrade, Chris with him. Luck had appeared not to be on his side, not only had they destroyed his __right__ of World Domination with Uroboros to create the superior, ultimate human being race but they also took him down. There was no humanity left in Wesker, that last glimpse of sanity had gone long since.

 _ _Damn him to hell..__

Now his life was over, the Uroboros had taken over his body completely - the two rocket launchers, had severed most of his body from his limbs, chunks of flesh and the virus had been scattered across the top of the volcano. Yet, a part of him remained, keeping him alive..

 _ _Devour and consume...__

The searing pain that raced through his bloodstream was like white hot heat, burning as it travelled through his system. He drifted in and out of unconsciousness, waiting for death to take its grasp on his body. Unbeknownst to Wesker, was that the Uroboros had bonded successfully with it's host, __his body__ \- weaving it's way through his blood vessels, repairing what damage had been caused - but it was missing something, it __desired__ another strain of the virus to keep the fire alight.

It was a small, Tri-Cell research evacuation team that had found his remains at the mouth of the volcano. They had retrieved his body with the intentions of taking samples and perfecting the Uroboros virus, but what they hadn't expected was the fact, Wesker remained alive. Faintly, just underneath the surface, his heart continued to beat but his body had been severed - his limbs had been amputated from the rockets, burns covered his face to the point bone and muscle had become exposed and visible. The team had extracted him, taken him back to the research facility where they placed him under stasis, unaware of what was occurring around him.

Yet, with each sample of blood and tissue that were taken, the strain of Uroboros grew stronger - more resistant than the last, yet something was missing. It was when they found data from Excella Gionne's body months later, that they realised he needed a variant strain of the Progenitor Virus to help keep the Uroboros in control. It was Jill Valentine's blood that had merged with the T-Virus and had created a natural antidote and resistant that Wesker had investigated during her time with him, there had been a few remaining samples of her blood that were retrieved from the Tri-Cell Facility and were used on Wesker's remains.

Experiment after experiment, with no clinical findings or conclusions, only that he needed to _t_ _ _op up__ his PG67 booster regularly, to keep both him and the viruses (Progenitor and Uroboros) in control along with preventing the loss of his abilities with the Progenitor Virus - Wesker remained in stasis. That was, until Alex Wesker met her demise. She had successfully created the t-Phobos virus, a sub-variant of the t-Virus. It answered questions, but it still wasn't enough. It wasn't until they heard of Jake Muller a half a decade later, the heir of Albert Wesker. It was his blood that held the key, and once they found his blood had been manufactured to create an antidote for the C-Virus, it was at this stage that they began injecting Wesker. It was only then, when they injected copious amounts of his son's blood that they saw a response.

What remained of Wesker's eyelids opened, his golden-red cat like eyes watching and moving with each motion of the lab rats. With the careful science of merging the PG67 formula with the C-Virus antidote, it had successfully tamed the Uroboros inside of him, enough that he started to slowly regenerate.

 _ _Silence.__

He craved silence, and yet there was none.

The thoughts that were running through his mind, the Uroboros was alive and kicking - the desire to devour the humans in the room. It wanted control, it wanted power - it gave power, more than enough to allow Wesker to break free of the chemical sedative. His brain activity was through the roof, rocketing on the monitors to the point the noise had irritated Wesker further. The fluid began to drop in the tank, his eyes opening and following the movement on the outside of the giant glass test tube he was stationed in. His first moments awake that of the same as a mammal trying to stand and a aquatic animal out of water, his lungs burnt with the out of sync gulps of air he was taking, slowly but surely it settled to a natural pattern. He noticed some of his body still remained black from the Uroboros that was within him (along with the flesh that was still charred from the molten liquid) but he was close to whole as he ever would be. The serpentine like eyes were brighter, focusing in and out - his vision much clearer than it had ever been before. The nerve endings in his limbs tingled with the sensation of pins and needles, numbness that were weaning off. When he experimentally twitched his limbs, it had been replaced with a gravitational force - apparently, it still worked with the neurocommands

Once the liquid had drained from the stasis pod and opened, he tried to move, but the muscles wouldn't respond to the command. Evidently, his body needed some time for further adjustment to the new power he had been granted.

 _ _Finally, a God at last.__ _ _Immortal.. Alive.__

Blood rushed to his limbs, allowing him to get a faint taste of what power he had been given, the rush of strength flowed through him - allowing him to fully awaken at last. Initially, removing himself from the stasis chamber had been clumsy, his body recovering from the rebirth. His naked hand grasped the nearby surface to keep him steady as he stretched. Now that he was upright fully, he marvelled at the clarity of his vision once more. With foggy memory, Wesker could recall the first time he had been reborn - yet this was so much more, everything had been enhanced further, giving him the satisfactory knowledge that his power was unmeasurable

Stumbling forward, ungraceful at first before the motion became natural, almost feline with reflexes. __Stronger, faster...__ Wesker as impressed, his power before was limited, this improved version was the epitome of the future, the perfect race. His crimson eyes scanned the clinical environment, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth; what had they been conducting on him? He despised the thought of allowing these petty humans to use his for their test studies. Before he could allow his hive mind to discover a new plan, the electronic doors opened and before him was another lab rat with a team of men masked in black. The familiar Tri-Cell logo stitched on their uniform.

This new life, brought him a new sense of direction, Wesker's mission was set - but first, he'd have to escape this damned facility. Wesker's custom look graced his lips, what he had planned would hurt __a lot.__ "Wesker! What a warm welcome to see you alive and kicking... You'll be pleased with the results-" The male researcher's words were cut short when the Tyrant grasped him by the throat. The secondary virus was losing control, it's fight against the Uroboros within him all but it's dying whispers remained an echo in his mind.

 _ _Devour...__

The angry tick in the Tyrant's jaw, the desire to destroy this worthless scum was slowly overcoming __his__ control of the viruses within his body. The Tri-Cell men had already advanced on him, but he feared not, he could slaughter them all with a mere sweep of his hands. "What did you do to me?" His voice snarled out, barely resembling that of a human being - his composure had snapped, Wesker was not the same stoic man he once was. He had lost everything in the mouth of that Hellish mountain, he was barely a fraction of the man he once were before, with his body still trying to both recover and with what little control he had left on himself. He was struggling to concentrate, the overwhelming desire to tear them apart, limb by limb.

Wesker squeezed tighter, his thumb lifting before the researchers head became decapitated. Blood sprayed the white clinical walls, his naked body, not a concern to him at least. The male's whining and begging did nothing, Wesker was a God! The body fell to the ground, heaped over before his serpentine eyes scanned the men with guns.. Guns, that did nothing to him, almost as if he were bulletproof. Closing his eyes, he could hear the men forwarding on his position, attaching something to him before he screamed out loudly, the noise alone shattered any glass that was left in the room, the mercenaries grabbed their heads before they too exploded. The tyrant's eyes snapped opened to see the mess he had created..

 _ _Good, now it was time to leave.__

"I have so much power... this is just the beginning." He purred to all but himself.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm sorry for my long absence here, but I wanted to transfer this story over from AO3 to here as well – just for easy access or those who don't use AO3. That and there needs to be more OC/Albert Wesker instead of the other fandoms, no offence intended at all. I am working on updating this soon, so keep an eye out on update emails.


	2. Escape

Escaping was the first thing on his mind, he had to leave this facility and gain his momentum before exploring what had occurred with him and how long it had been since his _death._ He stood, blood dripping from his naked and blackened physique. _Calm down,_ Wesker muttered mentally to himself - allowing for a quick mentality check before he progressed further through this forsaken building. Anger raced through him like white hot heat - as if his body had been engulfed by flames, and the radiating heat was what he was currently waiting to settle.

His golden feline eyes flashed open, unaware he had them closed in the first place before glancing around the room - observing for any further problems to force his hand. "Now, let's get out of here." He purred to himself, his eyes flashing to the stickiness beneath his feet - the very same crimson liquid that was riveting down his strained muscles. Leaning forward, Wesker pinched the nearest lanyard he could acquire before inhumanly moving towards to the exit - lifting the very object to the ID scanner, only to hear the very familiar _bleep_ of acceptance. The _swoosh_ of the mechanic door opened, leaving the Uroboros contained tyrant to move freely.

The obscenely white walled corridor lead Wesker into what seemed a locker room, fully equipped it seemed with weapons, protective equipment, lab coats and possibly everything required for a possible virus outbreak.

 _Amateurs._

The ex-chairman thought to himself whilst his fingers gripped the first locker door too hard - the indentations of his fingers present as he snapped the door from it's very hinge with a mere feeble pull. His thoughts recalled some deep and hazy memories, as if watching through a blurred screen or through a veil of some sort.

 _"Sir, he's waking up. We need to sedate him, he's uncontrollable and we'll all be…" The words faded from the desolate abyss that Wesker had found himself in. The floating feeling was already beginning to reside, bringing the constant reminder of that irritating beeping sound to his ears. His body felt alive, more so than it had ever felt before - the constant reminder of the life prior to the virus he had been given by Birkin had been forgotten. This wasn't the same, this were no hands of death grasping for his cold corpse once again. Painfully aware of something in him, flowing through his bloodstream making itself known with each throb and echo in his mind. Uroboros lived!? Impossible, they had yet to see any superior results with his DNA incompatibility. Yet, whilst Wesker could feel the ebbing of something entirely different - power perhaps, something had changed._

 _Something had been modified within him, something new and the thought displeased him. Who dare consider experimenting on him?_ The _Albert Wesker, one of the two remaining Wesker children from the program. The only one who had shown promising results in both his DNA structure and I.Q - Alex was weak and feeble, suffering from early in her childhood of disease, one that the Progenitor virus. After all, Albert had been the first virologist to acknowledge the potential link between mentality and psychological relation to mutation.._

 _A beast like sound escaped Wesker's lips, silencing the darkness that encased him as he felt something sharp against his left limb. Having not felt pain since he injected the serum Birkin had given him prior to the Arklay Mansion, it was almost as if his nerve endings were alight. It was through the fogginess that he could hear_ something, _as if choking or gasping for air - was it himself?_

 _"Get him off of him, don't you see he's going to kill him…" A female voice wailed, it irritated him - fury building inside of him until he felt something wet against his entire body and the same irate noise turned shriek before succumbing to darkness and silence yet again._

With a slight shake of his head, Wesker eradicated the thoughts from his mind - now was not the time, now was the time to escape. Grasping the flimsy material in his hands, Wesker dressed himself in the unbranded black uniform - the same as those previous mercenaries he had butchered upon his rebirth. Strapping a watch to his left wrist, calculating how much time it would take to escape this very building and if required - blowing it to dust. Except, his thoughts were halted when he heard the alarms, siren throughout the facility. Clutching his head as the pain radiated through his skull. The loud shrill of the alarms going off were enough to cause the viruses, especially the Uroboros within him to deviate. The familiar and overwhelming desire to decapitate himself had crossed his mind before - now there was no one to administer his counter-active drug for him, the one to control and sedate the viruses within him. Wesker had cut his ties long before with Excella Gionne, now he had all but himself to blame.

 _"Shut it off.."_ He snarled to no one in particular, this section of the facility had been silent - clearly restricted to lower level scientists/researchers. His nails began to bite into the very flesh of his forehead, unaware of the small amount of onyx blood dripping from the indentations. The former chairman's vision had all but blurred, as if if he were under the influence of alcohol - the burning in his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Having escaped death not once but twice, it seemed Uroboros was taking his body as revenge. His movements were unsure and slow, unlike his usually fast, feline motor skills - yet his serpentine eyes dilated as Wesker began to lose every little thread of control that remained within his grasp.

Without being able to focus on anything but the dreary voices within his mind, the Uroboros controlling him and the familiar tick in his jaw as he fought hard but vainly lost.

Within mere moments of the Uroboros taking control of Wesker's body and mind, the tyrant had emerged. Yet, something had already distracted the tyrant from the noise - a sickly sweet smell caught his scenes, a pheromone or some something alike. Greedy and hungry, the Uroboros inflicted Wesker followed like a puppet - following the scent like he already knew the map of the facility before it came to another cryostasis chamber. Inhaling deeply, the scent being devoured and consumed within him as the virus raged in his body.

 _Consume…_

 _Devour….._

What should have been an inaudible whimper was loud for the Tyrant as his head snapped towards the offending sound. A female, barely thirty with long brunette, almost black hair which cascaded over her shoulders. Her lab coat had been shredded, torn into pieces with obvious claw marks. Cocking his head to the left, had there been another _monster_ within this facility? Had they been using his blood, his DNA for other bio-organic weapons? His feline eyes closed into slits, glaring at the offending woman. All it took was a simple, speedy movement thanks to Wesker's inhuman abilities, he had grasped her weak neck with his leather clad fingers - tilting her head with force as he brought his face to her neck.

The smell was pungent, as instantly the parasite within him craved more. Desired more, wanted more. With the lack of control, Wesker had no choice but to follow - his mouth opening as he were about to bite into her jugular. Except she fell from his grasp as a howl escaped his pale lips, a syringe had pierced through the uniform and into his side. Snarling underneath his breath as he fought valiantly against the turmoil within his body, before eventually falling to a heap on the ground. The words, still remained and echoed in his mind - to consume and devour her as the Uroboros craved for more - fighting for dominance against both his body and the Progenitor virus that slept dormant in his DNA. Wesker craved for power, more power than what he had already. Albert Wesker was a God, in his own right.

"Now now, Wesker. Couldn't have you ending your salvation could we?" His golden eyes scanned the figure above him - darkness covered his face from the brightness of the LED lights above him. All he could see were the stark contrast of the red covering his perfectly pristine lab coat.


	3. New Discovery

**authors note: *hides*** I completely forgot about uploading the chapters that I had completed over on AO3 - this story had been updated over on there for sometime but I will continue it here. I promise. You've got a lot of reading to do ;) As always, thank-you for the support and patience with me.

* * *

A blood thirsty, inhuman roar escaped his lips as he felt the bite of the needle in his flesh. Within mere seconds, he had released the female from the harsh, tight grip he had previously locked her in. His head pounded, heart racing as he fought whatever serum was currently invading his bloodstream. Perspiration gathered on Wesker's forehead, his brows furrowed as his hands clutched his head - not even acknowledging the blood merging with his platinum locks turning pinkish. Wesker snarled aloud, "What have you done to me!?" Though, through the haziness and the feeling of being submerged underwater, the Godlike figure continued to battle with the war inside of him. Forcing him to his knees before the former Umbrella operative, how many more experiments could he bare before he completely lost it?

After all, the Uroboros had given him unbelievable strength and endurance, the brief taste just moments ago had been enough to desire more. The overwhelming need for further bloodshed had been a natural response from the serpentine virus within him - the same one that had brought him back from his near death. Dark orbs flicked up to meet the male, silently furious and dilating as the serum slowly began to accept it's host. Feeling suddenly weak, Wesker remained for a few moments in his current position, kneeling on the cold clinical flooring as he gained his marbles for a few short seconds. His body throbbed and ached, the familiar buzz in his mind brought back the fear of perpetual weakness, the same side effects of the Prototype virus he had injected into himself all those years ago. The very virus that revive him from the depths of the unknown and suddenly reborn with clarity - but, a virus that only lasted for a limited amount of time and struggled for the utmost of control, that was the reason behind the PG67A/W serum, to keep the virus in check whilst he began to feed small, microns of Uroboros into his system - enough to learn more about this new philosophy.

Silence echoed but for his rapid breathing, as if gasping in oxygen to ensure his major organs wouldn't fail. Except it wasn't that at all - mother nature had one rule in life, only the fittest would survive and that was Wesker's reason for breathing in this very moment. The virus within him had adapted and had been accepted in his form and in this world - the possibilities were now endless. But first, he'd have to assess the damage caused by the serum that had been forced into his body, against his will.

With feline movements, Wesker grasped the male this time and slamming him with force into the solid wall behind him, knocking the oxygen from his very lungs. "Explain yourself, Cretin!" He growled, droplets of saliva escaping from his mouth in the outburst. He needed answers, no more playing - if this feeble excuse for a human being didn't give answers and soon, all Hell would break loose. Except, Wesker loosen his grip, once again noticing the unique, desirable scent lingering beside him. A scent so sweet even for his sense of smell, blood he soon realised it was her blood, blood and pheromones, enough that the scent was enough to suddenly desire her in more than in just a sexual way, the sudden desire and need to reciprocate washed over his system like iced water.

"What is this madness..." He retorted, confused about his lack of control and major changes to his own mentality.

The man who had been slightly released from Wesker's grip, took the opportunity to respond to the rhetorical quest the tyrant had spoke aloud. "As I said before, your salvation..." The older man spoke hoarsely as if the grip had affected his throat from the pressure alone, it wasn't until the female placed her hand hesitantly onto Wesker's arm that his serpentine eyes met hers.

"Please, don't hurt him. I'll explain everything when we get out of here but we need to leave."

The brunette female spoke quietly, but her voice seemed to capture his attention almost immediately - his serpentine eyes casting to her, his head tilting ever so slightly as he watched, fascinated with this sudden effect she had on him. Could he use this to his advantage perhaps? "Fine." He responded firmly, removing away from the human being before him and folded his arms over his chest. "You better have a plan." The brunette glanced slightly at the Doctor before nodding, turning around and pressing a small, hidden button on the wall which opened a hidden passage. "We don't have long, I'll explain along the way. My name is Dr. Spencer."


	4. Legacy Lives On

Unamused and not one for obeying, the tyrant pushed the two lab rats out of the way before moving ahead. There had to be a misunderstanding, but he kept repeating the words in his mind. It was impossible for her to be connected to the Spencer, the same one who manfuctured him for his own Godly gains. The right that Wesker had taken from him, granting himself the rightful dictator of the new world, unfortunately that plan had been diverted all thanks to Redfield. Even mentally, the name brought on an intense sense of hatred.

There was one thing that had been concerning him, the way her blood smelt made all his previous rationaled thoughts to be undone. After conducting experiement after experiement, he knew he was the only successful bond with Uroboros and yet, he could smell it within her. Her blood was a siren and the Uroboros within him wanted to devour every last drop in her body. Clearly, this young female was something different but with limited information he was surely lacking anything to solidify his presumptions.

"You wanted answers. So ask them." The female bit out, her words suddenly striked Wesker from his own preoccupied thoughts. His pace halted mid-step only for the brunette to slam immediately into his back. A soft gasp escaped her lips, clearly not expecting the reaction. His head snapped around, his gold and black gaze meeting hers. No matter how dark or light it was, he could see her response clearly. Spencer it seemed had grown confident since his first introduction with her, perhaps it was due to him being in more control than he had when Uroboros had taken over. "I don't need this." He muttered mostly to himself, glancing at her torn lab coat and trying not to focus on the delicious scent of her.

Within seconds, Spencer had grabbed his arm yanking him back towards her with a sheer volumne of strength he didn't believe she would possess. A coy smirk graced his lips, so there was some secrets lurking amongst the shadows. "My, my." Wesker purred, all but ignoring the other male who was a little distance behind them. "Someone has been hiding the truth," Blackened orbs lingered on hers, the ever present smirk on his lips as he forced the females arms above her head and against the pristine corridor wall. Cocking his head to the side, he was impressed and intrigued to say the least. Her brows furrowed, using her own sublime strength to force him back, "You don't even know the half of it." She spat out, he had clearly pushed the wrong button with her, amusingly so she would be a perfect candidate to learn more from.

"Ah, dear heart. That's where you are mistaken. You cretins don't know anything. To subjected to emotions to even fathom how resourceful I can be." He murmured back before releasing the female and continued his stride. A sigh escaped his lips as he pressed his finger to the bridge of his nose, forcing his irritations aside. Glancing at the light up display on the watch, noting that only thirty minutes had passed since he escaped and yet the sirens were no longer sounding. Oroborus was pleased. "We need to get a move on, we don't have long." Spencer retorted out loud to the two males, this time stepping ahead to the end of the corridor where she pressed a series of numbers onto the keyboard in order to open their exit route.

She was right, naturally of course she was. With a firm shake of his head, hoping for whatever the serum they had injected into him, would be enough to sedate the bast within him. As soon as they got to a secure location, he would dispose of the other male and take his time to fully assess the situation at hand. "I've spent enough time wasted here." He retorted harshly, the relapse on his human emotions earlier had been a severe conflict of resolution; something he hadn't experienced for a long time. People he surrounded himself, especially women were there for a purpose and his purpose alone - they were usually only there to assist him, and in term he'd manipulate and dispose of them before they would get attached. It was no different, except now, his emotions had been compromised and the pheromones were running high and susceptible to Spencers. His only logical thought was that Uroboros within him wanted, or desired to propagate in order to increase the population of the virus.

However, that was another thought to reassess at a later date. They had bigger issues on their hands, as the door opened and the three of them stepped out - there were operatives, uniformed like the previous ones that Wesker had shredded into pieces. The laser sight was only on him.

Betrayed, his mind snarled. Seething with white heat that caressed his body. Now he had everything he needed. Hatred once again becoming of his Master, Wesker snapped forward - grasping the obviously hidden handgun from the male lab rat. The tyrant's eyes flashed crimson and gold before he dashed forward towards the opposing operatives. Feline body movements allowed him to dodge incoming bullets and allowed him to shred his enemies to pieces - blood splattered and dripped from his hands as he empaled each victim through their chest. With the utmost precision, Wesker was able to both defend Spencer as well as take down the men. Red clouded his vision, what right did these men and so called organisation have to make Albert Wesker a project? A snarl escaped his mouth, both beastly and inhuman than ever before. Which, at the same time released a powerful ray from his eyes - obliterating the mere, weak human before him in an explosion of bodily fluids and organs.

Whatever the chemical substance that had been injected to him previously, had been enough to tame the Uroboros virus within him but his emotions were still high. Emotions that were never his forte - they always remained hidden and stoic throughout his time with Umbrella, HFC and Tri-Cell and yet, they seemed to be unearthed with each second spent fighting against them. Whoever this woman was, there would be answers involved. With all the operatives disposed of, with enhanced speed Wesker forced Spencer against the wall - his eyes radiant with anger and an overwhelming sense of emotions. "You!" He growled, the other male came directly towards them but Wesker had enough of this madness. In all but an hour since his rebirth, the situation needed explaining. "No!" The brunette screamed as she watched Wesker obliterate the male with his fierce gaze.

Grasping Spencer's arm, he forced her towards the door marked EXIT.


	5. Death's Secret

The sounds of helicopter blades cutting through the air made Wesker's ears peak up. So they had already came up with a contingency plan. The same smirk that graced his lips earlier, grew in size. This would be interesting to say the least, he had already slaughtered over a dozen men, if any more got in his way they would soon know. The female, Spencer, was whimpering behind him as he pulled her with him forcefully. Now was not the time to think about her, there escape was inevitable and soon he would seek the answers he already had suspicions on. Unholstering the firearm from his waist, the former Umbrella Operative moved forward, steady and confident strides towards the noise.

He pushed open the door when darkness shrouded the both of them. It seemed time had evaded him, but of course it had - he hadn't even comprehended how long he had been in sedation for, let alone how long they had been experimenting on him. The brunette suddenly pulled her arm from his grip, wincing slightly as he met her eyes with an authoritative gaze. "What now?" He snapped, his voice barely allowing space for any negotiations.

"Had you not killed, Robert's. You would have known that you need an ID card to access the helicopter." She snapped back, her voice wavering with emotions. Little did he care, once he discovered what was going on and what reaction he was having with her, Wesker would end her - just like he did with everyone else. Manipulation was his forte. Noting the badge around her neck, secured by a thin lanyard, displaying an unusual black and white pattern before he grasped it in his hand and yanked it until it snapped. Spencer also falling into him as he did so.

An instant desire flared with him, and he froze solid. Still the stoic tyrant he was known for, Wesker tried to breathe through. Whatever this reaction was, it was getting the better of him. Uroboros desired something in this female, whether it was the serum that had been injected into him or what they had been experimenting with him. Wesker was forced out of his thoughts when another needle entered him from behind, straight into the jugular as before. Growling out, as inhumanly as before, he wrenched the device from him.

"Oh, Albert. Did you really think I'd let you leave?"

That voice, but that was impossible. How could she have survived? Out of all of them, there were only two of them that were survived and Wesker was on of them. Footsteps walked around him as he was forced down to the floor due to the concentrated serum going through his system. Twice! Twice in one day he had been apprehended and not able to get control of the situation. His skills were severely lacking since his awakening. But it still didn't add up, was this all part of Spencer's plan? To lure him out here and then transfer him to another facility? Another snarl escaped his lips, baring teeth as anger flashed through his system.

"What's wrong Albert, thought I was dead?"

Wesker lunged forward, grasping the body of the voice by the throat and forced them against the concrete building wall. She hadn't changed at all, after all these years and defying death or in her case, apparently falsifying her death. Oswell had wrote a memoir about her confirmed death, and yet, before him currently in his grasp held no other than Felicia Wesker. The second Wesker child of the thirteen that been manufactured. With unknown strength, Felicia pushed him away towards the ground, turning her head towards the other female, "Ah, Dr. Spencer, let's see if you live up to our father's expectations. Men, seize the both of them."


	6. The Reveal

Albert awoke with a sharp shrill ring, Uroboros already reacting to the harsh artificial light that was blaring down on him, was also reacting to the noise. It seemed there was still a weakness he had to address, though with his expertise in virology, it wouldn't take long to conjure up a remedy, even if temporarily. Sitting upright, Wesker tried to shield the light with his hand covering his eyes as he observed his surroundings.

Of course, he mused to himself mentally. Felicia. Of all the Wesker children, it seems she too had faked her death to get herself out of his lime light. But it still didn't make sense, there was no feasible way she could have survived unless she bonded with the Mother Virus, and as far as he was concerned - only he, fully bonded with it. Alex was a success but her underlying disease prohibited any form of regeneration. It appeared, that after the second attempt of sedating him, he must have blacked out and was transported to this facility. Albert knew a lot of the facilities that Umbrella held, most of them based in Europe or Russia but this didn't appear to be the either of the main facilities. Clearly, there was an additional hidden figure in this operation than he first considered. All he wanted was to escape.

Damn them all!

He raged mentally. His, cell, so to speak was glass but clearly reinforced. Whilst his strength was heightened, in this state and with the two mysterious serums, there was no change of escaping this location without sustaining serious injuries. He removed his hand as the door opened revealing no other than Felicia herself, dressed in black with her fiery hair cascading down her shoulders. Albert hasn't seen Felicia since he had joined Umbrella's Research Team and later formed S.T.A.R.S, but she hadn't changed at all. He pitted her, because it was clear she had turned to her attention to far less than experimenting with viruses - unless he was mistaken completely. Though, virology was never her forte to say the least - especially when he first met her.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, dear Albert but I have my fair share of secrets - just like yourself." She murmured into the room, her heels clicking on the pristine flooring as she circled the medical slab he was sitting upon. "I was behind your evolution, Albert. I was the one who brought you back when you were nothing." She sneered the word, as if it was toxic on her lips. "Did you know, that the young female you were with looked familiar? Or rather, smelt familiar?" She paused yet again, as if forcing him to be on the edge of his seat, "She is Spencer's creation. Just like you and me, she was his backup should the Wesker Children Program fail. She was his fail safe. She is a mixture of both the Mother Virus and T-Virus. She was manufactured to be the ultimate race, better than we were ever meant to be. And look, she's a success."

The one way glass suddenly became two way and as Wesker turned his head, curiosity getting the best of him, he noticed with wide serpentine eyes that they had strapped the brunette to the medical bench and were pumping her with what appeared to be a black solution. "Without even knowing, she was willing to experiment on herself.. for no other than you. She injected herself with a small strain of Uroboros and it accepted her as it's host. Now, I can finish what you started."

Thoughts flashed through Wesker's mind, so the old man was successful and he kept it with him until the very end.

How amusing, it explained a lot to him in that moment. That had to be the reason why Uroboros wanted to devour the her, and why he kept getting a reaction like he had. Though, he had to keep this information under wraps, if Felicia discovered about this minor flaw the whole situation would go off the scale.

"You have no right." He spat, the tone in his voice harsh. A musical chuckle escaped the fellow Wesker, "I have every right. More right than you, Albert. With Miss Spencer, I will be able to achieve everything you couldn't. But I must thank-you for being part of this experiment." Leaving Albert to stew in this, she left the enclosed room. Now he had to devise a plan to escape. Twice in one day he had found himself in this particular situation and quite frankly, wasn't enjoying it one moment.


	7. Hive Mind

A piercing scream woke the tyrant from his slumber, not that you could call it sleeping - the benefits of the viruses within him made sleeping a petty human need to forefill but in his current predictament, he had nothing better to do - so for passing time, he laid in his solice waiting and devising a plan for his departure.

 _No, stop._

 _You're hurting me!_

The words were echoing through his mind, it was almost as if he could feel the pain that was being experienced. With feline grace, Wesker sat upright almost immediately. Considering the _rooms_ , for lack of better term, were meant to be noise proof they were clearly doing a poor job. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to focus where the screams and words were coming from.

 _Wesker, please!_

His name jolted him out of his musings and also brought him clarity. He realised _who_ was calling him - it was no other than Spencer herself. What a delighful surprise, one he didn't wish to acknowledge on however as the Uroboros in the back of his mind purred with desire. The sense of time was lost on him, he knew not what time of day it was let alone the hours that had gone past since their arrival and yet he couldn't quite help but focus on what they were doing with _her_ of all people.

The electronic door opened, the familiar clicking of heels approached when he glanced up with serpentine orbs. "Now what?" He snapped, his voice dripping with disgust. The longer the fellow Wesker kept him locked within this confined space, the quicker he hated her. Anger rose within him, Uroboros barely contained within his control.

"Looks, like your _pet_ is suffering." Felicia retorted back, she turned on her heel progressing to the door before she looked over her shoulder, "You try anything and I won't be hesistant to end you, Albert. Brother or not."

He didn't like the idea of Felicia calling Spencer his _pet_ , the female had nothing to do with him. If and when he escaped this forsaken facility, he was merely going to use her for his own experiement for disposing of her, why would he care of her? The feeble woman was nothing for him, it was merely the parasite virus that did and that's what drove his curosity.

Having no choice but to follow behind like a lost puppy, Wesker gathered himself before striding towards the door and out of the only part of the facility he recognised. Harsh lights made him cower with each step, Uroboros shrinking in the background as it made him weak against the enemy. Another downside he admitted to himself.

 _Wesker..._

Her voice vibrated against his skull, a cold sensation ran through his body as he heard her final words as if she was losing conciousness. That was when he saw her, strapped to the gurney with various entry points marking her body. _Injection sites._ They have been either removing samples from her or adding new samples in, something even he knew her body wouldn't cope with.

Amatures. For a Wesker, Felicia knew nothing of virology - though that was never her forte. She was known for her part in the Intelligence Division, partly because Albert and Alex had both been there before they transferred into their relevant strengths.

"What have you done to her!?" He spat at Felicia, before moving towards Spencer. He barely reached her when other operatives gathered around him, making him halt midstep. This was a ploy, he realised immediately. This was staged, but Spencer couldn't have realised or didn't know, unknowingly becoming a vital part in his plan it seemed.

"I've done nothing, Uroboros seems to have a new trait we never thought possible. But of course, we wouldn't have known - only you and Spencer have and are valuable candidates. Successful with the bonding of the virus. You see," She paused, nodding towards the operatives who moved back ever so slightly but keeping a watchful eye on the tyrant. "Uroboros has a hive mind, allowing mental connections and communication with all it's hosts. We thought it was possible, only discovering it recently with _Amara_ who spilled the information, so to speak."

Picking up a syringe, Albert kept his statue like facade. He couldn't let her know what this meant. It seemed the mother virus had plans of its own, nature always took over when science and knowledge became too powerful. He felt a _tug_ in his mind, it actually caused him to stumble midstep and for the inner virus to come to the surface once again.

 _Devour._..

Shaking his head, "She's _not my pet._ " He responded, folding his arms across his chest. His flesh was still blackened from the night that he was resurrected from pits of Hell, but he was healing at remarkable speeds – all because of _her._ She had found the fault in Uroboros and Progenitor that was causing his flaws, and yet – he could barely let her succumb to Felicia's madness.

It was then, when the redhead Wesker leant forward, grasping the arm of Spencer before inserting another syringe into it. "Oh, but I think otherwise, Albert." Serpentine eyes flashed black and once again, Uroboros took control.


	8. Thought Process

**a/n:** First of all, I am so so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. My muse has been sporadic to say the least, I have re-wrote this over ten times and still not very happy with it. I may come back and change it at some point but lets see. Also, who was happy with the RE3 remake? I was super impressed, lots of comments saying it wasn't worth the money and it could have been longer, but there's DLC to come.

Also, slight POV change as I'm struggling to get into Wesker. I also wanted you guys to have an insight into Amara etc without giving too much away. Plus, a nice change of scenery

* * *

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness engulfed her. The steady yet out of rhythm of her heart beat echoed in her ears but enough to reassure her that she was still alive. Even with all the mess that had gone on and the situation she had been involved in, she still wasn't quite sure if she was happy to be alive or dreaded it. A sharp tug pulled her from the warmth of the darkness, bringing forth her surroundings. It appeared that Amara had been brought back to her _room_ so to speak, if one could call it that. She had a feeling it was more of a clinical room than an actual room for one for reside in. Taking a moment to regain her senses, the brunette suddenly recalled what had woke her up from the peaceful slumber, a sharp tug that felt both physical and mental.

Her memory was hazy, as if someone had put a veil over her face as she watched a video recording of what had happened. A third person type of view rather than seeing it from her own eyes. Another sharp tug caused her to voice the pain. _Where was it coming from and what was going on!_

Amara's body felt weak, as if she had exerted herself on a treadmill for the past 3 days without stopping. She felt exhausted, more exhausted than she had ever felt before and she had previously. Being a virologist, she knew the mental and physical challenges of her job - the unusual and long hours, hours spent in the same position before realising how long it had been since a break and the insomnia that came with the job after discovering a new strain of infection. Yet, what this was feeling was something more. She knew it was a mistake the moment she did _it_ , several weeks ago. She had been in charge of withdrawing blood from Albert Wesker and had also been the one who was to discover how to prevent Uroboros taking over his body. Amara Spencer had to find the balance otherwise Wesker was nothing but a host to Uroboros. The fact he had survived that night was more of a surprise, it meant that the parasite was successful - well, partially at least. If the host was right, it would survive.

Yet, she couldn't help but notice how it reacted with her blood. One small drop of blood by accident, she had cut herself on a petri dish that had shattered from shaky and unsteady hands. But from that moment, she was in shock. Amara couldn't believe the discovery from a sample of her own blood. Uroboros latched onto her blood cells like a leech, but instead of overtaking it - it had accepted the cells in her blood. This was a revelation itself. None of the work she had studied, whether T or G-Virus, or C-Virus had this sort of reaction. Yet, it was the answer to Wesker's salvation. After this discovery, Amara had injected herself on a whim with the Uroboros strain and soon, she began to realise why it had accepted her.

Whilst it had been for her own gain, she wanted to know more about her lineage, and was one of the reasons she had signed up to the Company to experiment and to learn the truth about her _father_. Wesker was the last person to see him alive and had slaughtered him in his European Estate, all she had was a letter after discovering her non-biological parents death. A murder that Umbrella had taken part in.

 ** _Spencer._**

The voice purred out to her, snapping her from her memories. Her head whipped around the room, surveying who was with her but she saw nothing, her adapted eyes not registering anyone in the room. She was there alone.

 _ **Dear heart, do not ignore me.**_

That voice sounded familiar, but at the same time it sounded new - there was a unusual _growl_ to the voice. Yet, it didn't make sense, what or who was calling out to her.

"Who's there?"

Amara's voice was almost inaudible in the confined space. She barely whispered the words out. The sharp tug was harder than ever before, making her physically wince at the pain racing through her skull.

"Wait, Wesker?"

 _ **Do not let them know, dear heart. It appears we share a**_ _bond._ _ **I think this will work in our favour.**_

Her mind was struggling to comprehend how this was possible? A hive mind? Something she had only read about. Endless possibilities started flashing through her mind. This could be used in her favour, not his. She could use this to learn more, and perhaps even use it against both Wesker's. Amara's lips curled upwards before she felt another mental tug. What more could Uroboros do if it had the right host? In Wesker, it had given him inhuman strength, agility and power. There was no longer a need to do mundane nessities - food and water were no longer required as frequent as they had before and sleep was irrelevant. This step, was a step in the right direction - that viruses, bacteria and parasites could work co-side humans.

"What do you want?"

She thought to herself but also unknowingly responding to the other party on the mental leash.

 ** _You will need to win,_** _her_ _ **trust. You and I can take Uroboros to the next level.**_

Of course he wanted her to work for him, if anything Amara knew not to trust the man (if you could call him that) she knew of Excella, how he infected her with Uroboros to remove her from his experiement. He wanted to rule mankind on his own, a God that would only exist due to Uroboros.

"And what makes you think I can do that? Just because my name is Spencer, means nothing."

Irirtation lingered in her thoughts as she responded, how dare he use her for his own gain. Luring her into a trap that he had most likely conceived whilst she was experiemented on.

 _ **That's where you're wrong, dear heart. She was closer with**_ _Spencer_ _ **than anyone, including Alex. You are the prime example of what Uroboros should do, make her see that.**_

Before Amara had chance to respond, the electric door whirled open and once again, harsh light flooded the room - making the brunette almost whimper from the sudden change.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry I had broken you."

The familiar clicking of heels echoed in the small room as Felicia Wesker made her way over to where Amara sat.

"We had an interesting discovery yesterday, seems my _brother_ has a protective streak over you. He slaughtered eight men and also tried to kill me. That's not how it works, _you_ are _both_ working for me. I make the rules, you simple have to follow the game."

Amara could hear the cynical tone in her words, she refused to acknowledge eye contact with the redheaded Wesker - unlike her brother, Felicia needed to be taken down a notch or two. Suddenly a metal case landed on her lap, shocked - Spencer had no choice but to glance up in confusion.

"Now _pet_ , time for you to see the truth with Albert."


End file.
